Han nationalism
Han nationalism refers to among the Han people. Han nationalism tends to be based on rather than , asserting the importance of blood over citizenship. Han nationalism, in its first organized form in the thirties, is , , and based wholly on racial grounds. However, its contemporary form, which emerged in the seventies, while still largely based on ethnic nationalism, also borrows elements from and emphasizes the importance of development to ensure . Han nationalism has recently been established as the state's official ideology and policy, being promoted by the ruling Grand National Party under the pretext of promoting cohesion. Han nationalism, while it played a role in the Miracle on the Min River and Han successes, is often attributed as the cause of increasing and among Hans, and increasing international belligerence. History Yi dynasty The first wave of nationalism within Hani emerged during the high Yi dynasty, during the reigns of Yi Hyorin and her son Yi Chang. While Han nationalism at this stage was disorganized, and varied greatly per individual, it was unified under the sense that most forms had a doctrine that sought to unify the peoples of Hani under a single Han identity. Policies that were influenced or driven by this doctrine were and the removal of the in favour of a . Despite most people eventually adopting a Han ethnic identity, still persisted even to this day, especially those in provinces where people resisted assimilation. The second wave of nationalism, largely anti-imperialist, emerged in the late nineteenth century, after the Opening of Hani and subjugation under numerous . The movement sought the restoration of the , which prohibited all foreign trade to China and its tributary states, in order to preserve and restore traditional Han culture from Western influence. It also sought the strengthening of ties with the for protection. The movement also created a distinction on the state, represented by the monarchy, and the Han people, attributing failure to preserve to the state and not placing the burden on the Han people. Eventually, the movement manifested itself in revolts and rebellions, which became commonplace when the Yi dynasty tried to with the aid of Sierra (who was seen as encroaching on Han territory), but were surpressed by the beginning of the Sierran colonial period. Sierran colonial period Han nationalism during this period was the main driving force behind the Han independence movement, a campaign against Sierran colonial authority. Hans formed various government-in-exiles, many of whom were promoted by the Japanese and the United Commonwealth, based in China and Japan. Hans also resisted the Sierran assertion on Hani being a multi-cultural state. However, unlike the previous movements, Hans initially sought to reassert independence in peaceful ways, such as peaceful protests or pleas to international governments. But even these non-violent ways were brutally suppressed by the Sierrans, with its adherents often jailed or killed. Han nationalism during this period was less isolationist, emphasizing the need for progress for independence and deemphasizing the promotion of traditional rites and culture. In the thirties, two guerilla groups formed, the Grand National Party and the Han Worker's Party, which both asserted sovereignty over Sierran colonial authority. Both guerilla groups had ties with the Japanese, who funded the movements after diplomatic isolation after the and the discovery of its by the West. By the late thirties, much of Hani, apart from and outlying islands, came under the two's control, and the two had signed an agreement recognizing each other's independence to ease inter-border tensions. However, on the onset of the , the Japanese forced the two into accepting status as a , which both regimes rejected. As the Japanese invaded, both groups became busy repelling the Japanese and formed a temporary, uneasy alliance. During the Pacific War, the Grand National Party affirmed ties with the Republic of China, which used its influence as part of the to assert the Allied recognition of the Grand National Party as the sole legitimate government of Hani and independence (though Hani had achieved independence before) from Sierra. The Han Worker's Party of the South did the same thing with the Soviets, but their claims were rejected by the League of Nations. With the Allies, apart from the Soviet Union, recognizing total control by the North, the Han Worker's Party chose to attack the Grand National Party shortly after the Hanyang Convention, triggering the First Han Civil War. Division of Hani During the Division of Hani, a period otherwise known as the North–South States period, both Hani's started emphasizing over bloodlines, though without success in the South due to apparent structural reforms despite rigorous propaganda campaigns. In the North, the government in the sixties started implementing elements of into Han nationalism, reducing emphasis on having allegiance based solely on race. Many textbooks glorified the origins of Hani and its people by adding the element of ihan (purity) and taasuhan (greatness), referring to the uniqueness of the pure-blood Han race. These revisions caused concerns among the members of the League of Nations, as it seemed reminiscent of Japanese and German prior to the Second World War. The government also entrenched the importance of traditional values, especially work ethic and social strata–which contributed to the continued state of today–as it was seen as complimentary to achieving rapid development. was promoted over , with the importance of the community being used as an excuse to trample on human rights during the period. In the South, propaganda promoted Hans as the purest race, despite this being far from the truth, while condemning the North for allow inter-ethnic marriages. Reunification and onward After reunification, the Grand National Party further consolidated its influence and leverage over the people through the promotion of Han nationalism as a way for cohesion. While social policies due to Western pressure, the promotion of traditional values and ethics counterbalanced that, and Hani remained . Despite this, there are still some resistance to Han nationalist doctrines, particularly in separatist regions like Pangashinan and Bikoru, who harbour a distinct set of beliefs. There is also a growing cohort of the youth, known as the Koumeibata (strawberry generation), beginning to harbour views from access to foreign media, and resisting what is perceived as policies and doctrines hindering growth. To counter this problem, foreign media was censored, which drew controversies from its Western partners. As the effects of reunification manifested in amplified development, Han nationalism began to and become , with Hans asserting themselves as superior over to all other races, and calling for a Hani-centric international order. Hans also criticized perceived unequal rights, as the West had more influence over international affairs. This sudden shift in Han collective thought led to the further influence of Han nationalism into Han politics, reverse from liberal reforms done during the nineties. While the Han Wave brought a warmer view of Hans to the Western audience, anti–Western sentiment continued in the Han public. With the rise of social media and the internet, more censorship were imposed to prevent the reemergence of the Koumeibata generation. The public demand for reform and change in foreign policy to a hostile one promoting the doctrines of Han nationalism culminated in the 2010 Han elections. The Grand National Party won again, but removed the system in favour of a under their party; although as a it had a single-party system. All other parties became politically involved only in name. This controversial move led to economic sanctions and criticism. The League of Nations sent an envoy to negotiate the reintroduction of the multi-party system, but the envoy was deported upon arrival. The Red Protests in Shinan, alleged links with Anglo–American agencies further exacerbated already strained relations. Doctrines Importance of blood The traditional form of Han nationalism asserts that the Hans are a pure race descended from a single primordial ancestral group. This concept, known as irén, was coined in the High Yi to justify the assimilation policies imposed upon ethnic minorities–stating that it is the only way to remove distinctions between the inferior unassimilated peoples, and the superior and natural assimilated peoples. However, contrary to popular Han belief, the idea had not been popularized among the public until the publishing of Rishu no Háni by author Shang Wei, not until the Sierran colonial period and played little role in most of Han history. Despite the book being banned, it was still distributed covertly, and started an initially peaceful intellectual movement. The concept, along with related concepts, served as a catalyst for resistance movements against the Sierran colonial authority and . However, the contemporary form of Han nationalism, while still believing in a shared , reject the notion of a single ancestral group. Rather, it posits that Hans are derived from several groups. The concept, gairén, is often included in school textbooks while irén now regarded as largely fictional and formulated by Han independence activists to empower the Han people. Irén is often discredited by most Western scholars, with the truth being that Hans were descended from successive waves, with the first being a wave from Taiwan, a backflow from the Malay archipelago, and a wave from China inter-mixing with the locals during the late Tondo period. However, mainstream scholars point out that assimilation policies during the Yi dynasty and enforced most likely reinforced genetic links between Hans, and while they derive from many separate ethnic groups, the genetic pool remains quite homogenous. Han Dream Hanicentrism Controversies Anti–Japanese sentiment Anti–American sentiment Xenophobia Pan-Austricism Criticism Category:Great Han Empire